


Playing Detective

by scoryuu



Series: Fujisaki February [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, M/M, Male Fujisaki Chihiro, The Author Regrets Nothing, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoryuu/pseuds/scoryuu
Summary: Chihiro loses his laptop bag.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Fujisaki February [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137818
Kudos: 8





	Playing Detective

**Author's Note:**

> Hello & Welcome to day three. 
> 
> Honestly surprised that I made it this far - 
> 
> I just realized that all of these are rarepairs - Oh well

Chihiro couldn’t find his laptop bag anywhere. 

He checked his desk. 

Then he checked under his bed. 

He looked in his closet. 

And he couldn’t find anything. 

So he went to his classroom and asked the only person present in the room, Makoto Naegi. 

“Do you know where my laptop bag is?”

“Didn’t you give it to Leon?”

“I did?”

“Mmh” 

Chihiro thanked the ahogay boy and left the classroom. 

Now Chihiro had to find Leon. 

He went into the lunchroom and didn’t find Leon. But he found Mondo. 

“Mondo do you know where Leon is?”

“...I think he’s studying with Taka.”

“In Taka’s dorm?”

“Yeah.”

Chihiro thanked Mondo. 

He sent a text to Taka and made his way over. 

“Hey Taka”

“HEY FUJISAKI!!!” 

“Is Leon there?”

“YUP”

“Can I come in?” 

“SURE-”

\--

“So you don’t know where my laptop bag is?”

“Nope sorry Chi”

“It’s alright!!”

\-- 

Fujisaki was starting to lose hope. 

Maybe he wouldn’t find the cute cat bag that his cousin gave him for their shared birthday last year. 

Fujisaki started pacing around Hope's Peak Academy dorm hallways. 

He eventually got to his boyfriend's dorm. 

Chihiro decided that talking to Shuichi would make him feel a lot better about things. 

\--

“Hey Chi-Chan”

“Hi Shumai”

“What’s up”

Chihiro began crying

“I-I can’t f-find my stupid laptop b-bag and I t-tried for like 3 h-hours” 

“Why didn’t you come to me?”

“Why would I?”

“Chi-Chan .. I’m literally a detective” 

“OH YEAH-” 

“...”

“So can you help me?”

“Sure!!”

“Wait. Didn’t I - didn’t I give it to you?”

“You got me there you little detective wannabe” 

“YOU TOOK MY BAG?”

“... yeah.”

“Seriously?!”

“I just wanted to see you look all cute … trying to find your bag-”

“You could have just asked me to look cute. And I would have done it. I’m doing it now dumbass.”

“Don’t be mad.”

“Give me one good reason why” 

“It was Kokichi’s idea.”

“ARE YOU FUC-”

“I’m sorry-”

“Fine.”

Shuichi handed Chihiro the cat bag back and he smiled. 

“You’re an idiot”

“So are you.”

The two slept together on Shuichi’s bed with a pink cat bag in between them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the whole thing <3
> 
> Comments, Kudos, and Bookmarks are highly appreciated 
> 
> \- Scoryuu


End file.
